User talk:TafferBoy
A bit of word regarding this wiki Hi TafferBoy. I'm Absol. I'm currently working as a wiki apprentice editor on the official wiki. However, the wiki domain will expire on April 10th 2012, as will the official forum. We have moved on to the new forum, though, so everything's fine. Link: We have backed up important data, including card articles (in-depth analysis of the cards) and FG articles. We also have backed up a few general articles, Oracle False God counter for beginner, and patch notes and card changes. We're packed and ready to go. However, we haven't find a suitable place to put those informations down. Then, i remember people talking about the old wiki still managed by one admin. I believe it's you. What i would like to ask is, will you allow us to work on this wiki once more? I've read about Xenocidius' previous conversation with you, and i take it that you didn't take part in the official wiki because ScaredGirl treated you wrong. I'm here to inform you that she is currently MIA, and is unlikely to come back. If you agree, i will try to have a talk with my fellow editors to discuss this matter. You will likely be accepted into the wiki editor group on the official forum, and you will get yourself some editors to expand this wiki. Who knows, maybe this wiki will be the next official one. Feel free to drop in our forum or on the chat: to discuss matter. I will also check this page for answer. Thank you for your time. 14:13, April 9, 2012 (UTC)Absol :Hi Absol, :Feel free to move back here - either temporarily or finally. The main page is protected doe to vandalism but if you register you can edit anything. Does it mean that I should remove the disclaimer and the link to the other wiki? :--TafferBoy 14:42, April 9, 2012 (UTC) ::I don't know about the disclaimer, since i haven't talk to the other wiki editors, but one thing is for sure: the official wiki is closing. ::Does this mean you will allow us from official forum to work on this wiki? If so, i'll notify them ASAP so we can have a few talk. ::Thanks. :: 15:09, April 9, 2012 (UTC)Absol :::Of course, anyone can work on this wiki. Feel yourselves at home. :::--TafferBoy 15:18, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Rares So, im trying to get a good list of all the Rares, the page i commened on, is decent, in that it talks about all the weapons, but its certainly not complete. : Hi, I'm planning to make the Rares article up-to-date. Maybe I will do it soon. By using the CardNew template it is not difficult. The recent page displays individual info and pictures for each card so it is very inflexible and can become obsolete quickly. --TafferBoy 14:27, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Picture of a new card I need to know how to screenshot, I wan't to screenshot the new card. -5566loo : I make the screenshots from the game (or the trainer). You can use PrintScreen (or Win+S if you use OneNote of MS Office). The image has to be edited (edges are usually black in the screenshot and corners should be transparent). I use Paint.NET for this purpose. The finally uploaded image should be 146x222. --TafferBoy 11:46, December 20, 2010 (UTC) : : Aw too late, lol. Re:Shard disambiguation So you are doing all that for me? TY :P -- 17:18, January 24, 2011 (UTC) :OK :) --TafferBoy 17:36, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Link my latest post please, I don't know how :( I recently made a page (Connor's Aether Animated Titan Deck) and I would like to link it to the list of strategies page. Could you help me out with that? Thank you! Connor : Click edit on the section into that you would like to insert the deck. In source code view insert the following line: *Connor's Aether Animated Titan Deck :Result: :*Connor's Aether Animated Titan Deck :If you prefer the Rich Text editing use the Add link button and type the target page name into the upcoming dialog. :Tip: You can insert an interactive deck image by using the Deck Import Code template :--TafferBoy 08:05, June 19, 2011 (UTC) wiki Hi TafferBoy, As you must know, this Wiki is not the official one. The official Wiki, which is endorsed by Zanzarino himself, is found here and is managed by Scaredgirl, the Administrator of the official forums, the Wiki Editors, who have staff titles on the forums, and community members. The problem is that some new members think this is the official Wiki, and some of the information here is outdated/false. I personally don't see why we need two Wikis. Is there any reason why you still manage this? The community of Elements could really use someone like you to help us with the official Wiki, and I'm sure you could bring some fantastic contributions to the forums. You can make a forum account here if you have not already done so. You can also come and chat with us in Elements Chat . I'm sure you could contribute a lot to the main Elements community, and we'd be glad to have you. 06:54, November 5, 2011 (UTC)Xenocidius RE: wiki Hi Xenocidius, Thank you for the offer. I used to have two simple reasons: * I liked the deck builder template. Bloodshadow said that migration is not possible into the new wiki because that site does not use a wiki engine actually. * I liked that search is not just a Google-redirection. If I write the exact name of an article I jump to the article instead of a more or less relevant hit-list. But also I can see that this wiki is really abandoned. So about half a year ago I offered my help at the other wiki but I was an unwelcome guest as SG treated me as an enemy. Summary of the story: I was thinking on turning the wiki international. I did not want to begin such a big project on this site so I asked whether is it possible at the new wiki. As an answer SG deleted my thread, edited my other posts where I offered my help and banned me from the forum for spamming. So I considered this as a "no" and I silently returned back to this wiki. I hope this wasn't a long-lasting anger by her - I don't feel any anger. I retrieved the deleted thread from my local cache. Hereby I publish it so you can decide whether it was a spam or not: The idea originates from another post but I thought it worths a standalone post. In brief: I have been thinking for a long time that it would be really cool if the wiki became an international one. Enabling interwiki can be requested easily in the old wiki but I know that nowadays the new wiki is preferred. So my question to the admins until a picture is outlined from the poll results: Is it possible to make the new wiki international? Maybe a Wikipedia-like sophisticated solution wouldn't even be needed. The same articles in different languages should be just linked together somehow. And common resources (like card images) should be able to be referenced from localized pages without any duplication. The poll was: Do you want to make the wiki international? * Of course, I'm even willing to help with translations * Yes but I would be only a user * I don't care * No. English only. After about 4-5 votes the thread was deleted. As my ban expired I sent a private message to SG asking where she found the spamming (I sent her the retrieved content of the deleted thread) and I promised that I would never start such a poll again. She never answered so I never bothered her since then at the other wiki or at the forums. RE: wiki I agree that this certainly doesn't qualify as spam. Unless you posted a few posts/threads on the same topic before, I can't see why it would be seen as it. For the deck builder template, I suppose you know we have one as well (that actually looks like the decks in-game). I agree that the search function on this Wiki is nicer. As for this Wiki being "really abandoned" ... well, you're the only one who I can see still updates it. We were actually joking on Chat that our new project should be destroying the old Wiki, which could be done by "distintegrating TafferBoy" (the community and especially the Wiki Editors don't like this Wiki much). I'll have a word to Scaredgirl about this, and find out why she banned you. I would really recommend you come and join the community; I think you'd enjoy it. Again, you can find me on Chat if you need to ask any questions, say hello, or just ... chat. Edit: I investigated a bit more and found your account. I guess you're an older member than I am, and we've even encountered on the forum a bit. Anyway, thanks for adding the disclaimer. Do feel free to drop in some more. 22:25, November 5, 2011 (UTC)Xenocidius Disclaimer I placed a "disclaimer" warning to the main site. I think that's correct. TafferBoy 15:03, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Most Importantly is that this wikia have more relevant info for what i need than the official. Also I prefer this site over the new wiki, its less "flashy" and "sparkly". This one loads a tiny bit faster (which is almost unimportant as its hardly more than a second or two), is more intuitive somehow proabably since way more games have and/or use wikia template UNLESS they use actual wikipedia templates. 05:34, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Rastafla Question Thankz all i need to know is if this deck is as strong as ive been using it and beating almost ev1 w/ their own cards Jonathan.laig 12:34, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Err... This sounds like a Mindgate deck. But what deck do you mean exactly? --TafferBoy 19:08, January 24, 2012 (UTC) I just wanted to take a moment and let you know how great your sight is. I have played elements off and on over the past few years and enjoy the game until the grinding just gets too much. I have reviewed your postings and the new wiki sight. Seems like a case of wiki jealousy. Your sight is better organized and friendlier to use. Keep up the great work. Your Fan, DonRFerguson - Phendrol 06:41, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Thanks for the message reminding me to register. I use this wiki a lot, so I figured I'd try to help out a bit by dealing with the uncategorized decks. YinYangClaire 19:41, May 20, 2012 (UTC)Claire Categories Are decks with cards of all one element, but a different mark (for abilities) considered mono- or duo-decks? Thanks, YinYangClaire 19:55, May 20, 2012 (UTC) : Hi Claire, : Decks of a single element (+ other) with any mark are mono decks. : Cheers, TafferBoy 06:25, May 21, 2012 (UTC) New Wiki Hi there, TafferBoy. Long time, no see. As the new Administrator of the official forum, I've set up a new official Wiki located here and the community is helping populate it. So now, I'd like to ask if you'd join us. This Wiki is great and all, and has lasted many years, but it is outside the community domain, full of low-quality content, structured somewhat poorly and hosted by a third-party service. It also takes traffic away from the main community and, more significantly, ad revenue from us and Zanz. Considering we're somewhat struggling financially, this is a pretty big deal. If you agree to this and come and work with us on the new Wiki, would you be able to set up a permanent redirect from here to the new Wiki? (This should be easy if you can modify the header or footer with custom HTML code.) This will bring all the visitors here to the new Wiki and will make Google replace this Wiki with the new one (top of the search results for 'Elements the Game Wiki'). The new Wiki is made in MediaWiki, the same software Wikia uses, so moving any decent pages from here should be fairly straightforward. If you have any questions, please ask me. Regards, Xenocidius 08:25, May 30, 2012 (UTC) :Wow, that MediaWiki looks great. I will ckeck it more closely asap. :--TafferBoy 18:17, May 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Our financial situation has gotten worse and we really need some more traffic. Again, would you consider a permanent 301 redirect / link to the official Wiki on the homepage in the meantime? In any case, as many links to the main site as possible are highly beneficial. Incidentally, most of the content on this Wiki would far better suit the official forum (particularly the decks). This Wiki is a goldmine of potential ad revenue that Wikia is taking for itself. We should talk more. ::Xenocidius 11:01, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey TafferBoy Thanks for organizing all of this, i'm doing some house cleaning/organizing on the decks page. There's tons of new decks that need to be categorized. Luckily i've got a touch of OCD and i'm bored. Honewell 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC)honewell Is there anything you need help with? I mean because all I did was stories and not only aren't they officially the story, it is just a waste of effort, putting them up, since this isn't the official wiki anyways. Aethemera (talk) 07:46, July 31, 2012 (UTC)Aethemera :You can help to migrate the stories to the new wiki. I already did the same with some of the templates of this wiki. :--TafferBoy (talk) 17:32, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Alright sure. However, I'm kind of....I don't know.....anxious maybe. I mean, because I went to the official wiki and there really aren't many pages that have "stories" or "backgrounds", and because these aren't the official storylines, it might be deleted the moment I posted it there. So I think I will remain editing them here for now, and when there is an official page for these kind of things, then I will migrate them. Sorry, Aethemera (talk) 02:23, August 1, 2012 (UTC)Aethemera (or you can call me by my IGN, Anonymous) I have been an elements fan for about a year. I run a strong voodoo deck using a technique from Shak'ars revenge. I combine the Basalisk Blood and Gravity Force with Acellaration and Liquid Shadow to make myself invincible. Makes PVP matches very easy. Hi Tafferboy, I got your message, I'm known as vivimancer on the forums. I used to use this wikia a lot back in the good old days ... but its kinda sad to see it so neglected its nice to see that there is a regular editor at least looking after the site =) I know a little wiki magic from my time over at Enclopedia Dramatica and would be delighted to try and clean up some of the worst offenders, I'm going to start to tagging unsaveable pages with AfD and clean-up templates if thats cool. Much love 16:09, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Is there anything we can help you with? Hello TafferBoy, I just wanted to check in with you and see if there was anything the Elements community might need help with, such as adding some more visual flair to the main page, or help with organization/navigation. We have custom templates and layouts that can really change the feel of the page, and we'd be happy to implement them for you if you're interested. Thanks for your time, and I hope to hear back from you! Michael (profile)•(talk)•( ) 21:13, August 1, 2013 (UTC)